El Asombroso niñero Prusia (One-Shot)
by Makishi24
Summary: Nyo!México decide encargarle a Prusia ser el niñero de su hermana Filipinas mientras éste va a una de las reuniones de la ONU. Averiguemos por qué este fue su peor metida de pata hasta ahora XD.


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (*Noten el momento en que se rompe mi corazón*). Sólo me pertenecen los OC's de Nyo!México y Nyo!Filipinas... ¡Perdonen la tardanza! (Más de un año, pero no me importa)**_

 _ **~El Fantástico niñero Prusia~**_

 __ _Después de la caída del muro de Berlín~_

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que tío Cuba sea mi niñero, Kuya? –preguntó inocentemente una jovencita de piel tostada a su hermano mayor, mientras recorrían las recientemente reunificadas calles de Berlín.

-Gracias al pinche gringo, Cuba no podrá ir a la casa por un buen rato, Filipinas –gruñó malhumorado México mientras sacaba de su abrigo un reloj de bolsillo para revisar la hora. –Maldición, ¡me choca llegar tan temprano! ¡No es normal!

-Je, je, je... Kuya lo hace para quedar bien con Alemania-san –rió un poco Filipinas.

-Para la siguiente reunión de la ONU te dejo con el "tío" Francia por burlarte de mí –amenazó México con tono burlón al mismo tiempo en que llegaban a la casa de Alemania.

-¡Wa, Kuya es muy malo! –lloriqueó Filipinas mientras correteaba a su amigo.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del rubio y, cual es su costumbre, México casi destrozó el timbre de la casa hasta que Alemania le rugió; confundiéndolo por Italia.

-¡Maldita sea, Ita...!

-El zopenco está con Romano y el gachupín, yo vine a hablar con el bobo de tu hermano –dijo el mexicano despreocupado mientras entraba a la casa de Alemania como si fuese la suya.

-¡¿México?! –fue lo único que pudo decir Alemania por la impresión, no sin antes tratar de saludar a la hermanita del invasor. –B-Buenos días, Filipinas.

-Muy buenos días, señor Alemania –sonrió Filipinas de oreja a oreja.

-Dime qué demonios quiere México con mi _bruder –_ gruñó el rubio, dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-Bueno... –murmuró Filipinas antes de que se escuchara un sonoro...

-¡PINCHE PRUSIA! ¡Levántate, pinche holgazán! –fue lo único que se escuchó y acto seguido, Prusia cayó rodando por las escaleras.

-Kuya dice que no puedo ir a la reunión con ustedes hoy –dijo la filipina despreocupada.

-Me sorprende lo calmada que estás –murmuró Alemania sorprendido.

-Cuando vives con mi hermano desde hace siglos, te acostumbras –sonrió Filipinas.

-¡¿Se te olvidó que ibas a cuidar a Fili-chan?! ¡Eres el peor amigo de todos! –siguió México regañando al albino al bajar las escaleras. -¡Cumple lo que prometes!

-¿Y por qué lo debería de hacer yo? –preguntó Prusia recuperándose de la golpiza que le dio el joven latino.

-¡Los que sigan siendo países, levanten la mano! –gritó México al levantar la mano, seguido de Filipinas y con vergüenza, Alemania también.

-Te odio –gruñó Prusia en señal de derrota.

-M-México, eso no era necesario -tartamudeó Alemania.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya con ustedes? Me puedo quedar con Papá España y tío Romano –dijo sonriente Filipinas.

-No llames al gachupín así, siempre que ustedes tres se juntan son 100 años de problemas para mí –dijo México, volviendo a sacar su reloj de bolsillo. –Espero no llegar tarde.

Alemania no tardó mucho en reconocer el reloj de bolsillo de México.

-¿Ése no es el reloj que te...? –preguntó Alemania, provocando que México se sonrojara y empezara a jalonearlo para irse a la reunión.

-E-Eh... ¡Alemania, hay que irnos! ¡Prusia, más te vale que Fili-chan siga con vida cuando vuelva! –exclamó México sonrojado, sin dejar de empujar al rubio para irse.

-Kuya... –murmuró Filipinas triste, provocando que el mexicano regresara corriendo hacia ella.

-Perdón... –se disculpó el sonrojado hermano mayor antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermanita. –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual, ahora vete. Pon el ejemplo, Kuya -sonrió Filipinas.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Claro que no -se burlaron los dos alemanes.

-¡Que corras, Alemania! -gruñó molesto México mientras continuaba empujando a Alemania fuera de su propia casa. -¡O todos nos perderemos de tus regaños!

México volvió a salir de la casa, dejando perplejo al recién nombrado niñero Prusia con la joven Filipinas.

-Aún conserva el reloj que le regalamos por su Independencia –sonrió Prusia de manera burlona.

-No lo admite frente a ustedes, pero lo cuida muchísimo –dijo Filipinas de manera tierna. –Le da cuerda todos los días.

- _Kesesesese_. Muy bien, ¿qué hacen los niños hoy en día? –preguntó Prusia orgulloso a todo pulmón. -¿Pintar? ¿Robar bancos?

-Eto~... Kuya-chan me dijo que sabías hornear pasteles –respondió Filipinas con voz tierna; Prusia no tardó en voltearse para que la chica no viera su cara completamente roja.

-¡C-Claro! ¿Quién crees que le enseñó al aburrido de West todo lo que sabe?

-Creí que fue a clases de cocina.

-¿Quieres tu pastel o no?

-¡Sí!

-¡Tu Asombroso Niñero preparará el mejor pastel del mundo! –exclamó a todo pulmón el albino.

 _ **[Inserte un épico montaje musical de Prusia y Filipinas preparando pastel, incluyendo el tremendo cochinero que ambos dejaron en la cocina.**_ _] Y una pequeña nota por parte de Filipinas para Alemania que decía:_

¡Disculpa el desastre!

Atte. Filipinas-chan.

Después que terminaran de preparar el pastel y meterlo en el horno, Prusia le había pedido a Filipinas pasar el rato en la biblioteca en lo que el pastel terminaba de hornearse, hasta que...

-¡Tío Prusia!

-¿Ocurre algo, Fili-chan? –preguntó el albino desde el baño (porque el idiota de Prusia terminó todo lleno de crema pastelera y terminó por lavarse el rostro). - _Saben, me puedo acostumbrar a ese nombre…_

-¿Qué significa "S&M"? –preguntó inocentemente Filipinas desde la biblioteca. Basta decir que Prusia corrió a toda velocidad a la biblioteca cuando supo lo que la hermanita de México le preguntó.

-¡¿De dónde leíste eso?! –exclamó preocupado Prusia, y más rojo que los tomates de España.

-Pues saqué este libro del estante… –sonrió Filipinas señalando un pequeño libro negro e inmediatamente Prusia lo arrojó por la ventana. -¡O-Oye!

- _Dios, West debe esconder sus cosas en donde ni yo las encuentre. –_ Pensó Prusia con vergüenza. _–Si el lunático de México se entera, me va a matar._

-¿Te encuentras bien, tío Prusia? –preguntó preocupada Filipinas al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Prusia. –Te ves como mi Kuya cuando sus jefes lo llaman por teléfono.

-E-Escucha, muñeca... Ese libro es de West y me matará si sabe que una señorita como tú lo está leyendo.

-¿Qué no eres el hermano mayor? Se supone que los hermanos mayores mandan, ¿no? –dijo Filipinas confundida, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a que su hermano fuese medio mandón... Excepto cuando se trataba de mimarla. –Menso.

-Digamos que a tu hermano y el mío ya les gustó ser mandones, a pesar de que YO soy más viejo y fabuloso que ellos –gruñó Prusia antes de picotear los cachetes de Filipinas en modo bromista. -¡Y no llames menso a tu asombroso niñero!

-¡Oye! –rió Filipinas antes de olfatear cierto aroma a quemado. –Huele a quemado...

-¡Nuestro pastel! –gritaron los dos países al mismo tiempo, corriendo a toda velocidad para salvar su pastel.

~ _¡Hora de comer pastel!~_

Tras impedir que su pastel, el horno y la cocina se terminaran quemando, Prusia y Filipinas lograron que el pastel por lo menos siguiera siendo comestible; reparándolo con chocolate y con fresas. El único lugar donde sí lo podían comerlo fue en la sala.

-El tonto de Francia y tu bobo hermano se estarían burlando de mí si se enteran de esto –dijo resignado Prusia al ver su rebanada de pastel. -Esto se ve incomible.

-No le voy a decir nada a Kuya ni al señor Alemania –lo animó Filipinas antes de probar el pastel. -¡Wa~, está delicioso!

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir Prusia antes de comer un bocado, notando que su pastel sí sabía bien. -¡ _Kesesesesese,_ esto sabe muy bien!

-Te quedó mejor que el pastel que me preparó Kuya por mi cumpleaños –se burló Filipinas.

 _~Mientras tanto en la ONU~_

-¡Achú~~! –estornudó Mexico a todo pulmón a la mitad de la reunión. _[Ja, me salió una rima]._

-Salud, México-san –habló Japón con su voz monótona usual.

-Gracias... ¿Por qué presiento voy a patear a Prusia al rato?

-¿Tienes algo que compartir con todos, México? -preguntó Alemania molesto.

-Que si Japón quería ver las fotos de mi gato.

-¡Tú no tienes gato!

 _~Regresando a la casa de Prusia~_

-Entonces sí puedes presumir frente a todos que soy el mejor –sonrió de oreja a oreja Prusia.

-¡Lo haré! –dijo Filipinas en voz alta. No dejaba de admirar todas las fotos en las paredes, pero hubo sólo una en especial que llamó su atención por completo. –Oye... ¿Ése no eres tú con Kuya?

El albino reconoció una de las fotos de las paredes, una foto gris en casi buen estado de él y México vistiendo sus uniformes militares; sonriendo como el tremendo par de tontos que eran.

- _Kesesese... –_ rió Prusia por lo bajo mientras se levantaba del sillón y recogía el marco con todo y foto. –Uhh, ésa nos la tomamos antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial y no es por presumir, pero los dos nos veíamos muy apuestos esa vez. Ahora que lo recuerdo, México sigue siendo uno de los pocos que me sigue tratando como país.

-Obvio, mi hermano te estima mucho –sonrió de manera muy dulce Filipinas. –A veces se comporta como un idiota _[Inserte otro estornudo de México a la distancia],_ pero lo hace para ocultar que es una buena persona... Creo que en eso ustedes dos se parecen.

-¿En serio?

-Si, son buenos hermanos mayores, saben cocinar, nos cuidan mucho al señor Alemania y a mí... –habló Filipinas de nuevo, causando que a Prusia se le subiera un poco el ego. –Aparte de que los dos son bien mensos.

Esa última parte quebró un poco la moral de Prusia, pero sabía que la hermanita de México lo hacía sin mala intención; así que por única ocasión le perdonó el insulto y entre los dos lograron terminarse su pastel (obviamente sin enfermarse del estómago). Para pasar el rato, Prusia le enseñó juegos de cartas a Filipinas, incluyendo cómo hacer trampa sin que los otros se den cuenta _(Bien, Prusia, bien)_ y por petición de Filipinas, Prusia se echó un par de rondas de karaoke... _De milagro, los vecinos no llamaron a la policía por los alaridos de Prusia._

Después de un buen rato, México y Alemania regresaron a casa para que el mexicano recogiera a su hermana menor. Lo que encontraron fue a sus dos hermanos durmiendo juntos en el sillón de la sala con los tres perros de Alemania.

-Ay~, Fili-chan –sonrió México. –Creo que le debo unas cervezas a tu hermano, Ale. Filipinas lo cansó.

-Entonces yo le debo a ella un pastel, nadie logra cansar a _Brüder_ de ese modo –dijo Alemania de manera muy burlona. El alto rubio notó que Filipinas llevaba entre los brazos la foto de México y Prusia vestidos con sus uniformes del ejército.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Alemania...? –preguntó México en voz baja antes de reconocer la foto. -¡Ah, voy a matar a ese idiota!

-Te ves muy guapo en esta foto –dijo Alemania con voz muy normal, para la vergüenza de México.

-C-Cierra el pico, Macho Patatas –lo ofendió México, sin notar que estaba sonrojado a más no poder. –Te oyes muy ridículo hablando así.

-Mira quién lo dice, Tomatito –volvió a burlarse el alemán mientras le deba un pequeño codazo al joven. –Me pregunto si _Brüder_ le mostró a tu hermana la foto de la fiesta por tu centenario.

-Por Dios, ojalá que no. Me moriría de la vergüenza –murmuró México mientras trataba de despertar a Filipinas para retirarse. –Fili-chan~... Nos tenemos que ir.

-Sí, Kuya... –dijo Filipinas todavía adormilada. -¿Me puedo despedir del Tío Prusia?

-Claro, pero evita despertarlo –respondió Alemania por México.

La chica únicamente le estampó un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Eres el mejor niñero de todos –le susurró Filipinas en el oído antes de retirarse al lado de México.

Antes de retirarse de la casa de Alemania, éste no dudó en estamparle un tremendo beso a México en los labios; ambos agradeciendo de que Filipinas siguiera adormilada para ver su beso.

-¡M-Maldita sea, Alemania! -gruñó México molesto, y tratando de bajar la voz para que Filipinas no lo escuchara. –Gracias al jefe Cárdenas que Fili-chan tiene el sueño pesado.

-Llámame cuando lleguen a su hotel, _schatz –_ dijo Alemania. –Ve con cuidado.

-¿Así me despides? –preguntó el mexicano haciendo una pequeña rabieta. –No fuera el chillón de Italia, porque si no…

-Me despediría como lo hago siempre, pero nuestros hermanos se despertarían por el ruido –se defendió el alto rubio, provocando que México y él se sonrojaran sin control.

Cuando decidió en entrar a la cocina para preparar su cena, al pobre Alemania casi le daba el infarto de su vida al ver el increíble desastre provocado por el pastel y la nota de disculpas por parte de Filipinas.

-Se las voy a perdonar esta vez –se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

 _~¡Increíble salto de tiempo! Año 2017~_

 _-_ ¡Kuya! –exclamó Filipinas desde el lobby del hotel. -¡Apúrate! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

-¡Mientras China sea el último en llegar, está bien! –le regañó México desde el elevador. -¡Y ni te quejes! ¡Tú no vas a aguantar al gringo, al franchute y al Cejas de Azotador todo el día!

-¡Kuya, no seas grosero! -lo regañó Filipinas mientras apresuraba a su lento hermano mayor.

Ese día había reunión del G20, por lo que México debía llevarse a Filipinas con él y dejarla en la cafetería mientras estuviera en la reunión. Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los países fue ver a México siendo el primero en llegar... Y a Filipinas evitando que a su hermano le diera un ataque de asma.

-No había corrido así desde que el jefe Cárdenas me mandó a hacer ejercicio -decía México mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. -Dios, ya debo bajar de peso.

-¡Tranquilo, Kuya! ¡Traje tu inhalador! -gritaba la joven sacando un inhalador con la bandera mexicana estampada en él.

- _Oh, la la!_ ¡ _Mexique_ nos ganó! –decía Francia entre risas.

-What?! –gritaron Estados Unidos e Inglaterra sorprendidos.

-¡Ve~, México se va a morir! –chilló Italia.

-México-san debe estar en problemas si llegó tan temprano –dedujo Japón preocupado.

-¡Sigo vivo, idiotas! –los regañó México tras haber recuperado algo de aire.

-¡Kuya! ¡Ya cálmate! –Lo regañó esta vez Filipinas, al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen porrazo en la cabeza. -¿Kuya? ¡Kuya!

-Debí saber que ustedes harían escándalo desde temprano –masculló Alemania antes gritarle a los otros países: -¡Siéntense de una buena vez!

-No podemos, Filipinas mató a México –declaró Suiza, tan amargado como siempre.

-Descansa en paz, México-kun -dijo Japón mientras sacaba de la nada una corona de flores con "México" escrito en éste.

-Ve~… Era tan joven -lloriqueaba Italia.

-¿Joven? –gruñó Romano molesto. –Pero si ya cumplió los 200 años.

-¡Yo no maté a mi Kuya! ¿Me ayuda, señor Alemania? –rogó Filipinas al alemán. -No quiero irme con el tío Cuba, me da miedo.

Únicamente Alemania se acercó a México y tras susurrarle al oído, el mexicano rápidamente se levantó del suelo; totalmente enfadado y colorado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldito seas, Alemania! ¡Ni muerto!

-Hasta que al fin despertaste, torpe –gruñó Alemania.

-¡Eres un completo…!

-¿Y por qué el sonrojo, _mon ami_? –preguntó interesado Francia. –Alemania, ¿qué le dijiste a _Mexique_?

-¡Eso no te importa, pervertido! –le rugieron Alemania y México al mismo tiempo.

Logrando escabullirse de la sala de juntas, Filipinas se dirigió a la cafetería... En el segundo exacto en que se encontró a Prusia.

-¡Prusia! –gritó contenta Filipinas mientras corría para abrazar (casi taclear) al albino. -¡Creí que no vendrías!

-¿Y perderme del escándalo de allá dentro? –se burló Prusia mientras abrazaba a la chica. -Para escuchar los gritos de West, mejor me quedo en casa.

-Es que golpeé a Kuya por accidente...

-¿Accidente, tú? Buen chiste, muñeca.

-Y creo que el señor Alemania le dijo algo inapropiado porque Kuya se levantó súper sonrojado -confesó Filipinas confundida.

- _Kesesesese_ , sin duda mi _brüder_ sabe cómo tratar a México como a su… -bromeó Prusia, aunque tuvo que detener su chiste (muy pasado de tono) ante la cara sorprendida de Filipinas. -Ejem, quiero decir, me da un poco de gracia imaginarme lo que le habrá dicho West a tu no tan fabuloso hermano.

-Pero nunca lo vi tan sonrojado, Prusia. No lo amenazó de muerte, ¿o sí? –lloro Filipinas por su hermano mayor. –Ay, Kuya-kun…

-¡Relájate, pequeña! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes, nuestros hermanos saldrán de esa sala de juntas echando desastre como siempre! –sonrió Prusia, reanimando a la filipina.

-Ah~, ¿te refieres a echar desmadre? –dijo Filipinas despreocupada, causando que Prusia se sobresaltara un poco al oír a Filipinas repetir una de las groserías clásicas de México.

- _Kesesesese,_ ¡por eso me encanta salir contigo! –celebró Prusia cargando a Filipinas entre sus brazos. -¡Eres súper asombrosa!

-¡Lo aprendí del mejor niñero del mundo! –celebró Filipinas emocionada. –Vi algo de pastel de Ube aquí y creí que…

-¡Unas rebanadas para mí y para la dama! –canturreó Prusia contento. –No hay problema.

-Compremos unas rebanadas más para el señor Alemania y mi Kuya –sugirió Filipinas.

-Claro, sólo esperemos que no engorden.

 _ **~Omake~**_

 _Tras terminar la reunión…_

-¡Kuya! –gritó emocionada Filipinas mientras abrazaba a su hermano al verlo salir de la sala de juntas.

-Fili-chan, sigues aquí –sonrió cansado México. -¿Quieres cenar? Yo invito.

- _Kesesese,_ West te ves terrible –rió Prusia al ver a su hermano menor.

- _Brüder,_ no empieces –dijo derrotado Alemania. –Filipinas, ¿todo bien?

-¡Sipi! ¡Prusia y yo estuvimos en la cafetería juntos! –sonrió la filipina. Rápidamente miró a su hermano mayor. -¿El señor Alemania y Prusia pueden acompañarnos a cenar, Kuya?

-Claro –dijo México animado. -¿Vienen, chicos? No le rompan el corazón a una jovencita tan dulce.

-E-En realidad yo… -intentó hablar Alemania antes de que Prusia lo interrumpiera.

-¡Vamos, West! ¡No seas amargado!

-De acuerdo… Será agradable una cena juntos –volvió a hablar el rubio, con voz un poco más animada.

-Después Prusia y yo los dejaremos solos, por si se quieren poner "románticos" si saben a lo que me refiero –dijo Filipinas tan despreocupadamente que sin querer soltó la sopa frente a Prusia, México y Alemania.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, _brüder_? –preguntó Alemania totalmente pálido mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Eto… -fue lo único que se limitó a decir el albino antes de ver la furiosa cara de México. –Ay, cielos…

-Kuya, ¿te sientes bien?

-Prusia, te doy dos minutos para que me digas de qué rayos hablaste con mi hermana antes de que te arranque el corazón y ¡se lo entregue a los dioses! –rugió México molesto.

Lo único que pudo hacer Prusia en esos momentos fue cargar a Filipinas entre sus brazos y salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡NUNCA NOS ATRAPARÁN CON VIDA! –gritó Prusia mientras corría.

-¡Esto es mejor que una cena con pastel! –gritaba emocionada Filipinas.

-¡PRUSIA, REGRESA AQUÍ! –vociferaba Alemania mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANA, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!-rugía México con pistola en mano.

 _~¿Fin?~_


End file.
